It is known in the art relating to TIG welding that welding current, shielding gas, and optionally cooling liquid are supplied to the welding torch through cables and hoses that are connected to a power source, gas source, and coolant system. Most liquid cooled TIG torches require three different hose/cable assemblies. A coolant hose delivers cold cooling fluid to the welding torch, a power cable assembly returns the cooling fluid to the cooler while cooling the conductor inside the cable, and a gas hose delivers shielding gas to the welding torch. Alternatively, the shielding gas may be delivered from the power source through the power cable. Air cooled TIG torches utilize up to two hose/cable assemblies since in this case it is only necessary to deliver welding current and shielding gas to the torch. Some welding torches also include a remote finger tip control, which further requires the use of an additional cable.
Typically, a sheath or similar cover is used to bundle and cover the cables/hoses between the welding torch and the supply source. However, conventional covers terminate before (commonly a few feet before) the cables/hoses make connection with the welding power source. This results in loose cable and hoses, which may become tangled or damaged. Also, the power cable, which may carry both welding current and coolant (or welding current and shielding gas), is typically connected to an adapter that interfaces with a TIG power source and separates the welding current and coolant/gas flow. These adapters route the coolant or gas flow to a designated hose through the side of the adapter. Since most of these adapters are generally circular in cross-section, the side connection of the coolant/gas hose to the adapter is sometimes used for leverage when tightening the adapter. Therefore, the coolant/gas hose connection to the adapter may become loosened or damaged. Further, most of these adapters require the use of multiple tools during assembly, which makes them difficult to operate or repair.